Dead Man Walking
by RomanticBlondie
Summary: Melody Carpenter knew it would be tough transferring from an all female prison to a male one as a prison guard. She'd heard all of the stories about being a prison guard and was confident she could handle her own. She just never expected to break up a riot and stare into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. oc/daryl. AU but will eventually lead into the Zombie Apocalpse
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Melody Carpenter knew it would be tough transferring from an all female prison to a male one as a prison guard. She'd heard all of the stories about being a prison guard and was confident she could handle her own. She just never expected to break up a riot and stare into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.

OC/Daryl.

1.

One week. I'd been here one week at the small backwoods prison just outside of Atlanta and let me just go on record and say it is exactly as bad as I expected it to be.

My first day here I received the catcalls and rude remarks, as expected for a female officer. The inmates quickly learned that not respecting my authority would land them in the hole. After I broke an inmate's finger for smacking my ass, I threw him in solitary for 2 weeks. By day 3 the others got the message loud and clear. I may be only 5'5 but I was not one to mess with. So it really came as a surprise when two inmates began to fight on my watch in the middle of the cafeteria. In a moment of panic I watched as the others erupted into chaos. Some attempting to leave the room, others fighting, and a few began to throw food.

Remembering my training, I glanced to Officer Jett. She, like myself was a part of the minority of officers who were female. There were 5 of us total and like myself Jett had a reputation of being a hardass and taking no shit. It was for that reason I followed her lead as we made our way to the center of it all. Officers had begun to rush in and contain the chaos.

With my focus solely on the two fighting men less than a foot away from me, I grabbed a short haired man by the arms as he prepared to strike his opponent again. Moving quickly, I put him in handcuffs (much to his protest) and kicked his legs out from beneath him. With him secured on the ground yelling obscenities I looked to see how Jett was fairing. She seemed to have a little more trouble with her guy. He wasn't making any moves to harm her but he also wasn't cooperating either. With his back to me all I could see was a dirty blonde head with slightly shaggy hair, his orange jumpsuit sleeves were missing showing off what were no doubt very muscular arms, he stood at about 5'10 but the way he was slightly hunched over made him appear smaller.

I met Jett's eyes briefly and nodded my understanding. She launched for him again and just as we anticipated, he dodged her, moving closer to me. In a speed I didn't know I possessed moved forward and tazered him. My eyes widen.

 _Did he just growl?_

He didn't drop to the ground as I expected, instead he spun on his heels to face me.

In that moment I came face to face with the most intense eyes I had ever seen. They were narrowed as they stared at me. His face gave away no expression, his hair wildly framing his face.

He took one step towards me. I wasn't sure how to react and will be forever grateful that Jett stepped in and struck him over the head knocking him out.

Looking down at his still form, I sighed. I knew I would hear about it later from my coworkers. In the incidents I had dealt with so far I never froze.

Shaking it off, I watched as two male officers came and took him away to no doubt solitary until the warden could give a verdict on the proper punishment.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

2.

His day had been shitty to begin with and by lunch time he was not in the mood and just wanted to be left alone.

Of course Snake had to choose today to pick a fight with him. The shorter haired man stood a little taller than him but where Snake had height, He had the muscle. Even if that weren't the case, He wouldn't have given the dipshit his food anyway, that would be a show of weakness.

He'd only been there a month and for the most part the others left him alone when they realized he was not one to fuck with. So it was only natural that when Snake demanded his food ration, he picked up the tray with the food in question and swung it at Snake's face. The short haired man appeared stunned but didn't back off as he would have liked.

The man came at him and the fight ensued.

The altercation came to an end a little too quick for his liking. Daryl would have liked to beat on the dumbass who had no doubt caused them to be facing time in the hole but the Asian female guard came at him. Not wanting to hurt the woman he simply jumped out of the way. What he cursed himself for not realizing…someone was behind him. It wasn't until he saw the way the Asian woman glanced over his shoulder did he realize it right as electricity shocked his body. He couldn't stop the growl that passed his lips as he shook the pain off. Spinning around he prepared himself to knock the guard on their ass but paused. Once again another female officer was before him. Even in the midst of his anger he could feel himself stiring in his pants as his eyes roamed her body. She was a lot shorter than him, petite with dark curly locks that she had back in a bun. Her skin was the color of caramel showing some sign of African heritage, she was shapely with a plump ass and nice full titts. He wanted nothing more than to suck on her lips. They looked soft in comparison to his own cracked ones.

He wasn't even sure why but he felt pulled to her and of their own accord, he began to shuffle towards her. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be just as drawn to him as he was to her.

Right before he reached her he felt a hard hit across the back of his skull before everything went dark.


End file.
